Three Remaining
by NickelBleach
Summary: When the world is in a battle with ghosts, what is to lie ahead for Danny and Sam?
1. How it Started

It was cold, dark, and rainy. This was a day that anything bad was going to happen and nothing good. I got out of bed, feeling the soft, yet cold carpet under my feet, as I walked over to the window. Just what I had expected was out the window. I pressed my face up to the cold glass that had raindrops rolling down it. I could see everything. Something my father had started, and was going to soon end. I watched green ghosts flying by, with smiles on their faces. Why was this? They were in a war with humans. All adults fought, while the children stayed in the homes. I was a ghost, and I wanted to help end this cruel war. I walked over quietly to my phone, which was lying on my wooden desk. It was dark outside, although it was only 5:00. All kids were to be in bed by 6:00, in which to keep them quiet. I picked up the phone, not trying to make a sound, knowing that any sound would call attention to the ghosts flying about.

I dialed the numbers 621-8932, which was my friend's number. One of her parents had already died, on the first day of this brutal war. I heard a ring, and I could hear the phone get picked up, and then my friend whispering.

"Danny?" she asked, in a whisper, guessing that it was me, since our other friend was already gone.

"Yeah, it is me, Sam." I told her, looking out the window once again, at the darkened sky, and the rain hitting the pavement of the road. Not much was left of the road though, since the war had begun, everything was being destroyed. There was trees lying all over the place fallen down. Telephone poles knocked over and electric lines knocked over. None of the grass outside was green. It seemed as though the whole world had gone sad. The grass was not damaged, it was just brown now.

"Danny, I am scared," Sam told me with a scared tint to her voice.

"I am too. Do you think we will make it out alive?" I didn't like thinking of us dying, but sometimes, it was all I could think of. That was all that was going on at least, was death, so why wouldn't I get killed?

"I don't know Danny, but I want you over here," Sam whined. I knew I could calm her down, if I went over there to stay by her side, but I also didn't want to be missing when Jazz came in to check on me. All the people 16 and over, were the ones in charge of the kids younger than them, so Jazz was to watch over me. There was no way she was going to let me go over to Sam's house, but I was going to have to.

"I will see what I can do," I said, and then set the phone carefully back on the hook. I walked out of the room, with one hand on the bumpy wall, and the other hand down at my side. I grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote Jazz a note, saying that I was going to Sam's house, and I would be back later that night. The paper was all crumpled, and the pencil was worn, making it hard to write, but I got it down, and left it laying on the table. I turned into my ghost mode, and then left the house behind. I flew intangible, slowly, looking at what was going on around me. My parents were outside of our house, obviously keeping any ghosts possible from getting to me or Jazz. The ghosts were all giving out evil grins, knowing that they had this war won. I knew they did too, There was a lot of people laying dead at the side of the road, and it sickened me. I saw a little girl outside, and a ghost was headed right for her. No one else was around her, and I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just let her die at that young of an age. I went down, and took ahold of her, before he did, and when he saw I was a ghost, I winked at him. The little girl was crying, thinking I was a bad ghost.

"Hey, it's all right. I promise you I won't hurt you."

She just kept on crying. Tears were running down her pale, freckled face. She had thick brunette hair, although it was only up to her shoulder. She was wearing a pink shirt, with a puppy on it, and plain blue jeans. I was going to just take her over to Sam's house, and keep her there with me.

When I got to Sam's house, it didn't look as happy as it normally would. There was a ton of chunks taken off the side, and it just didn't look like a place to be at. The girl was still crying, but I continued on with her, and went into Sam's house. When Sam saw me, she ran up to me, and gave me a hug, and she too was crying just as hard as the little girl was.

"You Ok Sam?" I asked her, in a soothing voice.

"No, I am not Danny. I saw you out there, and I was worried! You need to stay hidden!" She said, in a muffled voice, because she was still crying. Already loosing one of her parents, Sam was all worried about me now. Tucker had been killed trying to get over to her house, and she blamed it all on herself from asking him to come over, and she didn't want the same thing to happen to me. Her house was cold, and it seemed damp.

I set the little girl down, and changed into my normal form. I didn't care that I did it in front of her, since she was only probably three years old.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" I asked the little girl, in a soothing voice.

She shook her head from left to right. She didn't want to say anything to me obviously, and I was fine with that. I didn't blame her.

"Danny, follow me," Sam said, leading me off somewhere else. I picked up the girl, and followed Sam. She led me down a dark hall. The wallpaper was peeling off the sides of the room she led me into, and it looked like some haunted house.

"So?" I asked, not knowing where she was taking me.

"I am not done, I think I have a safe place for us."

She walked over to a ugly statue of a person. The face was all worn out and there was not much left of it. I then heard a crash of thunder, and the girl clutched me tight when she heard it, and began to cry again. Sam lifted up the head, ignoring the thunder, and then a wall slid opened.

"Secret places, huh?"

Sam said nothing, and led me into a dark hallway. When I entered, I was now shivering. It was freezing down the hall, and the floor wasn't even carpeted, it was just dirt. The floor was wet, and I could hear it squishing under my feet. The girl was starting to shake, and I held her tighter, as I followed Sam even deeper. Then, all of the sudden, there was a dim light, and there was a room. One couch and a chair were in the room, with one blanket, that was all. Sam pushed a button, and then a wall had closed us into the room.

"Here we are," she said, as I set the girl down on the floor.

"Sam, what about me going back to Jazz?"

"You can't Danny, this is safe, you need to stay here!" She told me.

"What about eating?"

Sam pushed the button 3 times fast, and another room opened up, in which there was a toilet, sink and a fridge.

"Everything is here for us to stay here for a week." She said, as she walked over to me.

"Thanks Sam," I said, as I went up and hugged her softly. The couch was a new couch, and I had no idea why it was down here, but the chair on the other hand, was an old one. You could tell because it was all tattered with pieces of string hanging off the sides.

"SO, now what?" I asked her.

"Well, lets find out who this stranger is," she said, as she walked over to the girl sitting on the floor.

"What is your name?" Sam asked sweetly, as she squatted down next to her.

"Chelsea." She said quietly.

"Oh sure, she tells you but not me!" I teased.

"Well, if I was picked up by a ghost, and didn't know who he was, I would be scared to, especially with all of this going on."

"How old are you?" I asked the girl, seeing if she would talk to me now.

"I am three," she said once again, in a small voice.

"She must be used to you now," Sam told me, with a smile.

I went over, and sat down on the couch, trying to make myself comfy. The couch was soft, and squishy. Sam came and sat next to me, and when I say next to me, I mean right next to me, and then Chelsea crawled up into the chair.

"You think we will live if we stay here?" I asked Sam, still unsure of what was going to happen.

"We might, but I am not so sure of all the people up there. I am sure a lot of people up there will live to though," Sam told me, trying to make things nicer, in a bad situation.

"How can we be sure though?"

"We can never be sure Danny, but we can always hope," she said, trying to have a smile on her face, but then she had to think of what was really going to happen. She looked at her watch.

"It is 8:00 Danny, we should be in bed right now. You think Jazz is worrying about you?"

"I am sure she is, do you have your phone?"

"I always do."

"Let me use it, I need to call her, and let her know I am safe."

Sam handed me her phone, with had a low glow, from the lighted buttons. I dialed my number (621-7621) and I hear Jazz pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jazz, it is me, Danny."

"Danny? Are you Ok? I was worried sick of you!"

"Yeah, Sam and I are perfectly safe."

"Danny, you are sur…" and then I heard a scream.

"Jazz! Jazz? Are you Ok?" I said, as I stood up, as though I was going to get there in time anyhow. There was nothing else.

"Jazz? Please be here Jazz!" There was no more response. She was gone.

"Danny, are you Ok?" Sam asked me, as she stood up and came over to me. I was crying, over my sister. Although I acted as though I didn't like her, I loved her, and she was gone. And then I realized, I would have been gone too if I would have hung around the house. I wouldn't be here right now, and neither would that little girl.

"Thank you Sam!" I said, as I hugged her tightly.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Think about it? Chelsea and I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you wanting me to come over here!"

"Your right…" she said, and she too was trying to hold back tears, since she would have lost her other best friend, if it weren't for me coming over here.

We both sat back down on the couch, and settled down. I was still freaked out hearing my sister scream, and knowing that she was gone now, for good. I was never going to see her again.

At about 10:00, we started to get tired. Chelsea was already asleep, and had been for a while, and she was all curled up in a ball from being cold. I got up, and grabbed the one blanket, and laid it over the top of Chelsea, to make sure she was warm. I went and sat back down next to Sam, and we just sat there, and didn't say anything more. We were both thinking I guess, or at least I was. Were my parents still fine? What was to lie ahead for Sam and I? I didn't know what was going to happen, but I still though of it. Maybe in the end, things wouldn't be that bad, and we would all be fine, but I was guessing that things weren't going to turn out fine.

Sam started to get tired, and she lay down, putting her head on my lap. I just let her sleep that way. I fell asleep sitting up, not wanting to wake Sam up.


	2. Hiding

It wasn't long before I woke up, to a huge bang, and I saw dirt falling off the ceiling. Sam sat up quickly, and we both looked towards the ceiling.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked, with a tired voice.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, it isn't good." I told her, as I sat up, and changed into my ghost form.

"What are you doing Danny?"  
"I am going to see what is happening."

"No you aren't Danny! You are the only thing I have left!" Sam said, as she grabbed ahold of my arm, and she started to get watery eyes.

"I will be back in 2 seconds, I promise you."

"No Danny, stay here, please! I don't want anything to happen to you. You are the only thing left in my life! Please stay here Danny." She said with a gargled voice, and a tear went down her cheek. She was obviously worried about me getting hurt, but I wanted to see what was happening.

"Sam, I promise, I will come back in a few minutes. It won't be gone long," I said, and then I left. I flew threw the ceiling, and the whole way up, I could hear the earth rumbling. Once I had reached the top, I noticed Sam had no house left. In fact, I didn't either. There was nothing left of the neighborhood, just a few building still standing, and people still fighting, but there wasn't much left. People were laying all over the streets, and it looked horrible. I didn't know what to think of it, but I didn't want to know what happened to my parents, or Jazz. I didn't pay much attention to what it looked like, because I returned to Sam fast. She was sitting there, looking at the ceiling, waiting for me. When I returned, and changed back to my normal self, she ran up and hugged me.

"Danny, what Is going on up there?"

"Well, Your house is gone, and so is just about every other house. I wasn't really paying attention though, I am just happy that you are Ok."

"Was there a lot of people out there?"

"Yeah, but not very much of them were alive. A few were fighting still, but I was not paying attention to who it was."

"Danny, do you think we will still be safe?"

"Yes, I think we will, and Chelsea, and maybe some of the other people in this city. I think the rest of the world is safe to. I don't think the ghosts traveled that far."

"Let's turn on the radio, and find out."

"Radio?"

"There is another room down here, with a bed, radio, and TV. I didn't show it to you, because I wanted us to stay in one room. Tonight though, if you would like, you can have the room all to yourself. I guess I should stop hovering over you."  
"Sam, you aren't hovering over me. You never have bothered me, and never will. I will stay with you, in whatever room you want to be in."

Sam smiled at me, and then pushed a button, which made a low rumble, and dirt was crumbling from the wall, and soon, yet another room was revealed.

There was a small bed, with a blue blanket covering it, and 2 small couch pillows on it. The TV was a small 12" one, and the radio was a cheap 20-dollar radio, which only allowed you to listen to radio stations.

Sam walked over, and turned on the radio, and flipped through stations. All the stations were that fuzzy, static sound, and there was nothing else coming in. Not even the faintest sound of a voice or anything was coming through.

"That is not a good sign," Sam told me, as she walked over and turned the TV on. Also on the TV, nothing was coming in, the screen was just blue for every station, which meant that no one was running the stations.

"Sam, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I don't know… I really don't know what to think."

"I don't either, but I have one thing to say…"

"Huh?"

"I think they did attack the whole world. Do you think…"

I stopped for a second to think things over, and Sam was also thinking, and then she looked back over at me, and we both said at the same time, "Is there anyone else alive?" Normally, if we said something at the same time, we would laugh, but this was obviously serious.

"Sam, come up there with me. We will check in further as to what is going on." I told her, as I started walking back out to the main room, where Chelsea was now sitting up, yawning.

"Chelsea, Sam and I are going to be out for a few minutes. You stay right here, and don't move, Ok?"

She just stared at me, and then sat up. She looked at both of us for a second, as though she was trying to remember what was going on, and then she just shook her head up and down.

"You ready Sam?"

"Yeah, I guess."


	3. Somthing Is Odd

I grabbed ahold of Sam, and we slowly wet threw the ground, up to the world we used to know as a home. There was still ghosts floating around, so I remained intangible and we were both looking around. It was horrible. Buildings were all fallen over, and my house was totally gone. I flew over to my house, and landed there. The only thing remaining was the door to the ghost zone, in which the remaining ghosts were flying, threw, as though they only cared about destroying the earth. I looked about my fallen down house, and there was rubbish of all the things that had been in my house.

After about 20 minutes of just standing there, we were able to turn back to normal, because all the ghosts were gone now. I looked amongst the rubbish, and noticed a picture lying on the ground. It was a picture of Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. I started to get watery eyes, as I thought back on when I was on the phone with Jazz, and I knew she was gone. All of them were gone. Tucker was also gone, my only other friend in the whole world.

"Are you Ok Danny?" Sam asked, in a clam voice, as she walked up behind me, and peered over my shoulder at the picture.

"Yeah, I am fine," I lied, as I shoved the picture in my pocket.

Everything around us looked horrible. The sky was gray, as though the whole earth was sad from this event. Were there any people left in this world?

The sign that once said Amity Park was now lying on the ground, and all the trees in the park, were also on the ground, busted into a million pieces. There was no grass left either, all the grass was now brown, as though it to had been killed by the ghosts. As I turned to look at the town again, all it was, was rubbish laying all over the place. Glass, bricks, people's belongings, and more, was just laying about the ground. Most of the stuff was obviously broken, and there was no use of anything around anymore. Sam was also looking about, but then she turned to the ghost zone's door.

"Why did they ruin our home, and then go back to theirs?" She asked, with a gargled voice, since she was too obviously crying. She kicked the side of the door, not entirely because of anger, she was also sad.

"I don't know, maybe they think that way, they have two worlds to explore," I suggested. Both of us were now looking around at the remains of the town, and we both had tears running down the sides of our faces. There was nothing left. No homes, no people, nothing. I might be a guy, but if you were left with a destroyed world, no home, no family, you would be crying too. All I had, was Sam, and Chelsea. I didn't even really know Chelsea!

"Sam, what are we going to do? There is no food left, no clothes left, no anything left."

"I still have a shower and stuff down in that cave, but that is about all. And a little bit of food, but not enough to last the rest of our life time. Danny, why not just give up on life?" Sam cried out.

I walked up to Sam and looked at her straight in the eyes and told her, "Sam, we don't give up. Then you are giving the ghosts what they want. They wanted all of us dead, and you know what, they didn't finish us all off. They weren't checking hard enough. We can't give up. We still have each other."

"You are right Danny!" She said, tears running down her cheeks, and her face was red. She gave me a quick hug, and then turned around, and looked at the city.

"You know though Danny, if you want to live, we need to search through all this stuff." She sighed, and then turned back around to me and asked, "are you ready?"

"I guess so…" I sighed, not knowing if I really wanted to look through all the stuff.

"You can look through your house if you want, but I am going to go look somewhere else, Ok?"

"All right, but don't go to far, Ok?"

"I won't, I will stay close by."

I looked through my house's stuff, although I had to be careful of picking things up, since glass was shattered everywhere. I kept on thinking of what it looked like up here, when the war was going on. I knew what it looked like the day before, when I was still in my home. I could still remember the people screaming outside all the time, and I could remember when Tucker had died. I didn't want to think back on it. Sam didn't either, because she still blamed it on herself for inviting him over.

I soon forgot about that, as I rummaged through the stuff lying on the ground. My ghost sense went off, and I froze in terror. If a ghost caught us, we would be doomed. There is no way we would escape, and that would be the end of us.

I ran over to Sam, and turned us both intangible, and went back down to our hideout.

"I am sorry Sam, but my ghost sense went off, and if a ghost was to spot us, we would be over with."

"That is Ok, I wasn't finding anything anyhow, just a whole bunch of people's stuff laying on the ground."

"Yeah, I know, all it is, is people's broken stuff, and broken trees and buildings and stuff. I don't think we are going to find anything."

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Sam sighed, and then she slowly walked over to the couch, and sat down. Chelsea was now wide-awake, and she was just staring at us, still sitting in the chair. I don't think she ever moved, just like she was told.

"You find my Mommy?" She asked us, with curious eyes. She was squeezing the blankets, looking at the both of us, not understanding what was going on. I looked over at Sam, and Sam's serious face, soon turned into a sad face. We didn't know what to say to her, since after all, her mom was gone, and was never going to return.

"Your mom is gone," I told her, in a soft voice, trying to sound as kind as possible. She just looked at me with her big watery eyes.

"Why did she leave me?"

"She didn't leave you Chelsea, she is… Umm… dead, if you know what that means," Sam explained, trying to sound as though it wasn't that bad.

"What is that?"

"It means, she has gone to a better place, but she is never going to return," I told her, trying to help Sam out with explaining.

"Why didn't she take me with her?"

"We will talk about this later, Ok?" I told her, trying to get off the subject. It was already bad enough that I had to deal with loosing everything, and I didn't feel like explaining to a little girl what death was, I and I don't think Sam did either.

I sat down on the couch next to Sam, to relax for a little, and let all the stuff that had occurred settled in my head. Everything had happened so fast, and it was all because my father had opened up the ghost zone, so ghosts could go in, and out freely. Why did he have to do that? Didn't he realize that it would just cause more troubles?

"Danny, did you notice something when we were out there?" Sam asked me from the middle of no where, and broke my thoughts up.

"What do you mean?"

"There was something weird about it out there, like as though there was something missing."

What was missing? Does anyone out there want to take a lucky guess? I want at least 5 reviews before continuing!


	4. Talking

"What was missing Sam?"

"I don't know. We have to go back up there."  
"Sam, we are taking a break. And besides, there was something out there!"

"Please Danny?"

"Fine Sam, fine… but in a few minutes."

"Danny!"

"Ok, Ok, we will go now, but then, we don't go out for the rest of the day?"  
"Deal."

I grabbed ahold of Sam, and went intangible, and we flew threw the dirt. Sam was looking for whatever was missing when we had gotten up there, but I was worried about the ghost that had been up here earlier. There was nothing in site, just the same old look it had been, the miserable, end of the world look. I guess it was pretty much the end of the world, even though, we were still alive. Yeah, we probably weren't supposed to be alive right now, but here we were, looking at the rubbish that we used to call home.

"Danny! I think I have figured it out!" Sam said, shattering my thoughts, and I turned to look at her right away.

"What is it? Was it actually worth me bringing us up here?"

"Danny! This isn't funny! There are no bodies!"

I looked around when she had said that, and realized, she was right. There wasn't one single person.

I remembered the night when I was flying over to Sam, there was bodies laying all over the place, but now, there was not one single body left.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Sam, looking about to make sure that we weren't seeing things.

"I have no idea. The ghosts did something to them though. Danny, what if they all didn't really die?"

"Sam, they all had died! Why wouldn't they have died? And if they didn't die, then why would they not be here?"

"NO, what I am saying, is maybe not all of them died. Maybe we aren't the only ones left on this earth. What if there are other people?"

"Sam, what the heck does that have a thing to do with the bodies?"

"Well, when you were coming to my house, there was a lot of people still alive, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, they all ended up gone by morning. Doesn't that seem odd?"

"I guess so. But the ghosts could have killed them off fast."

"Why wouldn't they have done that in the first place? This war has been going on for a couple of weeks. They could have killed them all off that fast in the first place."

"I don't know Sam, but I don't want to stay out here. I am tired, and I don't want to look at my house ruined anymore."  
We went back down to our hideout, and I pushed the button to go into the bedroom, where I plopped down on the bed. Sam sat out in the living room, and left me alone. I sat there, thinking about Jazz, and my parents. Jazz screaming into the phone. It was a horrible sound to hear, knowing that my sister was never going to live again. The screaming was going to stay in my head forever, and knowing that she had been worrying about me when it had happened made me feel even worse.

"Danny are you Ok?" I heard Sam say, and then I realized she was standing in the doorway. She walked over to me, and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just tired."

"Danny, what is on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, Ok. You wanna come out with us?"

"No, I am fine in here. I just want to sleep for a little, if you don't mind."

"No, you sleep, I will be out here, if you want to come out."

Sam got up and left, and I pushed the other button to close the door, and it left me shrouded in the darkness of the room. I couldn't fall asleep, because the thoughts of my family dying were bothering me. Thinking of the fact that my mom, dad and Jazz were all gone, and never going to return made it hard to fall asleep. Soon though, I fell asleep, probably from being so tired, and I woke up, and the door was wide opened. I looked out into the other room, and didn't see Sam, so I hoped out of bed, and raced to go find her.

"Sam, you scared me," I told her, when I realized, she was beside the bed, laying on the floor.

"I am sorry."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because, I couldn't fall asleep on the couch, so I went onto the floor, where I could sprawl out more."

"You know, You could have slept in the bed too. It is a king size anyway."

Sam looked at me, but didn't say anything, then she rolled over on her side, facing away from me.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

I just left her behind, and went into the other room, where Chelsea was awake, and looking at me.

"You bored?"

She just nodded her head up and down, and never said anything.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

"I want to go home."

"Chelsea, you can't go home, I am sorry."

She just looked at me, and then turned away.

"Ok, turn away just like Sam did. Jeeze, why am I stuck here with two girls?"

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, and I jumped, not realizing she had gotten up.

"Did I scare you?" She asked, while stretching.

"No, nothing scares me," I joked around.

"So, you aren't going to be all depressed today?" She asked me.

"No, since when have I been depressed?"

"You were yesterday, and don't even try to act like you weren't."

"What makes you think that?"

"You weren't acting like yourself!"

"Oh, yeah. When do I act like myself?"

"Trust me, that wasn't even close to acting like yourself!"  
"Ok, I believe ya. You want to go outside with me today?"

"Oh, so now you want to go out?"

"Yeah, I want to see what is going on."

Sam nodded, and then walked over to the fridge, and grabbed out some milk, and poured it into a glass that was laying around.

"Only one glass," she told me.

"Fine by me."

She drank out of the cup, and handed it to me, and I did the same. It felt good on my throat since I hadn't drank, or ate anything for the past 3 days. I ended up finishing off the whole rest of the glass, and then realized what I had done.

"You thirsty?" Sam asked me, as she took the glass from me, and filled it again.

"Yeah, it has been a while," I admitted, realizing that I hadn't been eating or drinking right for a while.

"Here," she said, handing me the glass.

"No, I don't want to drink all of it."

"Danny, you need to drink it. How long has it been?"

"Three days. I am fine though."

"Ok, if you insist."

I knew she was trying to get me to drink, but I didn't anyhow. Yeah, I know, I should have, but of course, I was going to try and act tough around her.

Sam drank half the glass, and handed it to me.

"I told you, I didn't need anymore."

"Just drink it tough guy," she laughed, and shoved the glass into my hands. I blushed, and drank it down, realizing that it wasn't that hard to realize what I was doing.

"Ok, you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, whenever you are."


	5. Danny's lost

Sam and I went outside, and I looked around, before I became seen. I walked over to the ghost zone, and just looked into the swirling green light. There was a mystery lying behind it, but what was it? Something was pulling me towards it, but what?

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me, when I started to step into the ghost zone.

"I am going in."

"You can't do that! They will take you for sure!"

"Sam, I have to. Something is going on, but I don't know what."

"Danny… we can't go in there."

"WE can't, but I can."

"Oh no… you aren't going in there! And especially not alone."

"Who says? You want to find out what is going on to, don't you?"

"Yes, but not that badly."

"Sure you do. I know you want to, just as much as I do. Now, it is either, I go in there alone, or you come with me. If you don't want to come, I will take you back down there with Chelsea."

"Danny, what happens if we don't come out? What will happen to her? She will be stuck down there."

"Well, then I will take you back down there, and I will head towards the ghost zone."

"Ok, but be careful?"

"Yea, I will."

I took Sam back down there, and hugged her bye, then returned back up there, in front of the zone. I stared at it for a long time, before I finally slowly crept into it.

It didn't look the same at all. There weren't any ghosts around, all I could see, was the doors floating around, in a blank world. There wasn't anything here. Where was everyone? Usually, there were ghosts around. I was now, officially confused. I didn't know where to go, or what to look for, but for some strange reason, I didn't want to leave either. There was something other than the ghosts missing that was wrong. There was a strange silence, and the doors weren't even moving. Everything was still. Where was everyone? What happened to everything? Nothing was moving, or making a sound. I started to head towards a door, to see if there was even anything here. I opened one of the doors, and there was nothing. I went searching through at least 20 of them, and there was nothing.

I wasn't getting anything done doing this, but if the ghosts weren't here, then where were they? I flew back towards the exit, and left. When I went outside there was something unexpected, all the ghosts were back. Why were they here? They took everything there was, why did they want to come back?

"Three humans. We are missing three of them!" A raspy voice claimed.

"I know, it is just three of them, and the boss thinks it is the end of the world!"

"Umm, wouldn't it be the not end of the world?" the raspy on exclaimed.

"Shut up you idiot!" The other one bickered.

Great, how did they know? I went through the ground right where I was at, and returned back to Sam and Chelsea.

"Sam, I have some bad news, and some good news."

"Good news?"

"I think I know why the bodies were gone. I think it is because they needed to count them. The news, is that they came up with three people missing, so they know they are missing people."

"Ok… so?"

"They are right above our heads right now."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"So, what do we do?"

"I have no idea, but we can't stay here. They will find us."

"Why do you think they would find us? There isn't anywhere else to go!"

"Yeah, there is."

"Where?"

"The ghost zone."

"You are nuts Danny!"

"No, I'm not, that is the only place where there isn't any ghosts."

"Danny, I am not going in there, there is no way!"

"Sam, we have to. I was just in there, and there wasn't anyone around! I promise you, nothing will go wrong. We will just stay there, until they start to return."

"If you are sure about it, I guess it is the only thing we have remaining to do."

I grabbed Chelsea up from off the chair, and then held Sam's hand, and went intangible. We went up, and I flew into the ghost zone quickly. Chelsea started to cry, but I cupped one of my hands over her mouth, and told her to be quiet.

"Ok, now what?" Sam asked me, in an annoyed tone.

"What is your problem?"

"Well, other than the fact that now I am being hunted and I am now in a dangerous place, I don't know."

"This place isn't dangerous, there isn't anyone here!"

"Danny someone has to be here. This place can't be totally empty."

"Who knows. They might have all the ghosts out looking for us, and little do they know, they are looking in all the wrong places. We are right where they should be at, and they don't know it."

"Danny!" I heard Sam shout all the sudden, and when I turned around, there was one of the guard ghosts from the ghost jail, right behind me. He took ahold of me, and then called for help to catch Sam and Chelsea.

"Run!" I hollered at Sam, as I started to get taken away. She took one last look at me, and then grabbed Chelsea up in her arms, and ran as fast as she could. I watched her run, and then I turned to try and escape his grasp. He held onto me tight though, and there were three other ghosts around us. He then turned, and headed through a door, and threw me into it, and then I heard a click, and I was guessing he had locked me up. I looked around, and the room was totally empty. It was cold, and I could see my breath. The smell in the room was a bitter smell. It smelt like sour milk, and it was so un-comforting. I wasn't sure where I could escape, or how I could. The room was blank, and the only door, was the one that I had come in from. If I was thrown in here, then what if the other people were thrown into cells too? I un-ghosted, and tried to walk through the walls, but it didn't work! I changed back, and it still didn't work. Obviously, the ghosts had gained some knowledge as to us escaping. There had to be some way out though, there was some way to do everything, but how was I going to get out?

(Sam's POV)

"We are safe now, but what about Danny?" I asked Chelsea, after we had safely gotten back into the hideout, since all the ghosts were going back into the ghost zone after Danny had been caught. Chelsea looked at me, but she didn't respond, because she obviously didn't have an answer either, and there was no way she was going to ever have an answer.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone in there! Now I am going to be worried sick of him."

Chelsea just watched me as I paced back and forth, thinking about where Danny was at, or what was happening to him. What if they killed him? What would they do with him? There it goes back to all the other questions though, what is happening to all the people? Are they all alive? What are they using them for if they are alive? Are they going to kill them? Now Danny was just a part of all of them, but I knew that he was alive, or at least for now he was.

"When you get old enough to start having crushes, you will know what this feels like," I sighed to Chelsea, and she just looked at me, as though trying to figure out what I was talking about, but she wasn't going to ask any questions.

"You know what? I wish sometimes, I never knew him! It seems as though he causes so much trouble for me! But in yet, he was the best thing that has ever happened to me! And you know what? Now I am going to have to go in there, and search for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow, you actually talked! I am talking about Danny, you know, those ghosts took him while we were in there. I need to go find him."

"Why? He can find his way out."

"Chelsea, this is Danny you are talking about. If you knew him, you would be going in there too. He is stubborn, and if he does make it out of there, he will turn around, and he will go and think he is tough and try to kill the ghosts. I know him, and that is just what he would do."

She was once again confused, because she didn't say anything, she just gave me a confused look, and then tried to forget about what I had just told her.

(Danny's POV)

"As soon as I get out of here, those ghosts are going to pay!" I mumbled, as I sat on the hard, cold floor, and looked about the room, trying to find a way out.

"And if I know Sam, which I do, she is going to get herself in trouble, and try to come in here to save me. I wish she wouldn't do that! Hopefully, she realizes that I am perfectly capable on my own. And why am I talking to myself?"

I then heard the door squeak opened, and there were 2 ghosts there, and they took me out of the room…

(Sam's POV) 10 years later…

"Chelsea, come on!" I hollered to Chelsea, who was sleeping in the room, with the door closed behind her, and somehow she had it jammed so it wouldn't come opened. I kept pushing the button, but it would make an eerie squeaking noise, and it wouldn't even budge.

"I can't get out Sam!"

"Yes you can! And I know it, because you have done this before, now get your butt out here!"

The door then came sliding opened, and there she was.

"Can't I get some sleep around here?"

"No, you can't."

"Grr! You get me up at seven every morning! And to do what? To go looking around in the stupid rubbish outside, as though you are going to find anything out there anyway! All the food out there is so old, it would probably kill us if we ate it!"

"I'm not looking for food! There is other stuff out there, and your job today, is to go picking apples from off of the trees!"

"Oh… we have been eating apples for years! Is this even healthy?"

"Is that all you can do is complain?"

"No…"

I pointed towards the door, and Chelsea slumped over, and slowly walked out the door, to get outside. I sighed, and followed her out the door. The grass was growing back, and everything was finally starting to look like normal, although there still wasn't any humans, or any sign of anyone ever coming back. For ten years, nothing had been going on. Just tear-filled nights for about a year, as they slowly died down. I never knew what happened to Danny, and I soon decided to try and forget about it, although I never could, because whenever went outside, I would see the swirling green light of the ghost zone, and I would wonder where he was. He was somewhere past the green swirls, but whether or not he was still alive, I would never know. This day though, when I walked out there and saw it, I stared at it. Exactly ten years ago, Danny had disappeared. Every year on this day, I would go throw flowers in front of the zone, and I would cry every year, up till last year. I started to not cry, I started to think that maybe I was being ridiculous. I mean, he had been gone for a long time, and I was almost positive that he was gone, but for some reason, today the tears came back. I started to cry looking at the ghost zone, and then I ran up and kicked the metal rim of it really hard, mad that it had taken my best friend away.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked me.

"Nothing."

"Ok. You aren't still thinking about Danny, are you?"

"I can think about him if I want to. He saved your life, so I suggest you think about him once in a while too."

"Ok, Jeeze," she muttered.

I stared at the door of it, and then got a strange idea, to just go in there. I didn't know what came over me, but I was going to try and find Danny, for the second time…


	6. All Just a Dream

Ok… I got one review last chapter… makes me feel special… anyhow, I know people read the last chapter, didn't like the growing up thing, so I found a way to make it switch back  Very short chapter, just letting you guys all know, I havn't given up! No really… I haven't… and I refuse to! Ok well, here it is anyhow…

"Sam… Sam! Are you Ok?" I heard someone asking me, and I sat up, and noticed I was outside, and Danny was standing there, but he didn't look any older.

"Danny, you are Ok!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You went into the ghost zone, and you never came back, but you are fine now!"

"Sam, I wouldn't have gone in that ghost zone if it was the last thing I did. Yeah, I was tempted, but I wouldn't have actually gone in there."

"Then, you mean, I was dreaming all that?"

"All of what?"

I told Danny about what I thought was real, but was obviously a dream, and he just looked at me weird.

"Yeah, well I'm not going in there, so you don't have to worry."

"Thank god! I thought for sure you were gone, and I had gotten older."

"Sam, stop worrying, I am right here, nothing is wrong."

"Ok, Ok."

"We need to head back though, because my ghost sense went off not that long ago, and I don't want to take the chances."

"Well, then lets go! I don't want you to disappear!"

Danny just rolled his eyes, and took us back under where Chelsea was still sitting there, and everything was back to normal again. But not everything was back to normal though, now I was going to be on the look out for everything. That dream made me paranoid! A dream did that!

"Ok Sam, see, I am here, and we are both safe," Danny teased.

"Yeah, I can see that!"

We both laughed, and I heard Chelsea letting out a goofy giggle, even though she probably didn't have a clue about what we were talking about, she was just laughing with us.

"Aww, that is so cute," I said, and Danny just nodded. He wasn't that much into Chelsea, because guys don't care for little kids like girls do for some reason, but he still cared about her, even though he had no clue who she even was.

I could hear noises up above us, and Danny was right, there were ghosts up there. There was no telling what they were there for, maybe they really did know they were missing people? I didn't know for sure though, but I at least felt safe, as long as we stayed down here.

"Ok, I say we should all be extremely quiet," Danny suggested, and I just nodded, since I had to agree with him, there was no sense in arguing, and it wouldn't make that big of a difference even if we were quiet, since I Was used to it by now.

"Ok, Sam, I don't think that it is all that safe out here though, so let's go into that bedroom, since if they were to come down here, they wouldn't be able to tell we were behind the wall."

"Good idea," I replied, and went over to the chair to pick up Chelsea. She looked confused, but she didn't mind us taking her somewhere else. I was happy of going somewhere safer anyhow, since now I was going to be all paranoid about Danny being taken away, since I had always believed that some dreams mean something.

Once into the bedroom, I pushed the button, and it closed up, leaving us sealed in the darkness. Chelsea started to cry though, probably because she didn't enjoy being in the dark.

"Hey, it's Ok," I comforted her, still holding her in my arms. She still continued to cry though, and I had no idea what to do.

"Sam, there isn't any lights in here?" Danny asked me. I shook my head no, but then realized, he couldn't see me shaking my head, so I said, "No, there aren't any lights.

I saw two rings flash, and realized Danny had gone into his ghost form, because I could see his eyes glowing. He held out his hands, and the created a green light, which lit up the room fairly well. I could see Chelsea's face was stained with tears, and she looked at Danny, and just stared at the green, and she was probably confused at how a person could possibly do that. At least she stopped crying though, so there was nothing to worry about as of noise, but Danny wasn't going to be able to keep the light on forever, so I laid Chelsea down on the bed, hoping she would fall asleep. At least she was young, so it wasn't that hard for her to sleep, and she wasn't that bad at sleeping either. She did eventually fall asleep, and Danny stopped with the light, and now the only thing glowing, were his green eyes.

They looked so beautiful, especially when they were the only thing I could see.

"Danny, your eyes are so pretty," I told him, and I couldn't see any expression on his face, but he said, "Thanks." His eyes didn't through off that much light, just enough to barely see around the area where they were, but all I know is that they made me feel as though I was in a whole different world. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around Danny, and kissed him. He returned the kiss, and the light faded as he closed his eyes.

Ok, I figured that would be a good place to end it for now  You will find out more about his family and stuff later on, that hasn't come yet all the way!


End file.
